


Equilibrium

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Yukina are you okay?  Did the heat get to you too?





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Dani for letting me write something based on your art  
> https://twitter.com/kkuneho_/status/1032675697536290816

Yukina paces back and forth across her room in hopes that it will help her move past this frustrating block that she just cannot seem to move past.  She can hear the melody of the new song so clearly but no matter how easily the music comes together, the lyrics just will not cooperate. Murmuring softly to herself, Yukina wanders out onto the balcony, wondering if maybe a bit of fresh air might help her to finally piece the words together.  

 

“Yukina?  Is that you?”  The sound of Lisa’s voice breaks through her thoughts and Yukina lets out a sigh, grateful for the break in monotony.  

 

Perhaps the fresh air really was for the best and Lisa may even be able to suggest something to help her move forward.  The song lyrics that Lisa has been sharing have been becoming better and better as of late. Yukina smiles softly and turns to the other balcony.  She very nearly drops the notebook and pen that are in her hands when she catches sight of Lisa.

 

“Man, it’s way too hot today, don’t you think?”  Lisa makes her way out onto her balcony, still dressed in the clothes that are normally reserved for her dance classes.  This is far from the first time that Yukina has seen the outfit but it still leaves her feeling slightly flustered.

 

As Lisa stretches her arms over her head Yukina’s throat suddenly goes dry.  Her thoughts come to a complete halt and all she can focus on is the smooth expanse of skin that is on full display right in front of her eyes.  The fabric of Lisa’s shirt slowly rises higher and higher and Yukina cannot seem to stop staring when she catches sight of the toned stomach muscles that are revealed.

 

“Yukina are you okay?  Did the heat get to you too?”  She can feel Lisa’s concerned stare but putting words together is suddenly more difficult than before.  

 

Yukina’s face is practically on fire and she knows it is only getting worse as the seconds pass.  Clearing her throat, she manages to nod, her voice somehow even as she finally responds. “Sorry, my mind was elsewhere.”

 

“I can see that.”  Lisa leans forward, elbows resting on the railing of her balcony and Yukina quickly averts her eyes.  “Trouble with the new song?”

 

Gripping the notebook tightly, Yukina nods.  “The lyrics.”

 

“Do you mind a bit of help?”  Lisa smiles.

 

“Not at all.”  Yukina tries not to focus on how her heart races at the thought.

 

“Just give me a couple of minutes to freshen up and I’ll be right over.”  Straightening up, Lisa turns to move back into her room, though not before glancing over her shoulder.  “See you soon.”

 

Moments after Lisa disappears from sight, Yukina moves back into her room and sits heavily on her bed.  The notebook and pen fall to her side and Yukina can feel her face heating all over again. She only hopes that she will be able to focus on writing the lyrics with Lisa sitting right beside her.  

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday Lisa


End file.
